


Эксклюзив

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Если вы вдруг ещё не смотрели «Вдали от дома» и боитесь спойлеров — не читайте! Таймлайн — пост!«Вдали от дома». Также есть намёк на канонный гет.





	Эксклюзив

Питеру кажется: во всём Нью-Йорке сейчас нет человека несчастнее его. Вот только показалось, что всё наладится, склеится — хоть и криво, не без потерянных осколков — и тут это объявление.  
Нет, Питер не злой. И если Джей Джона Джеймсон попадёт в беду, Человек-Паук непременно придёт ему на помощь. Но прямо сейчас Питеру ужасно хочется, чтобы у главного редактора «Дейли Бьюгл» все усы повылезли.  
Если бы не Щелчок, сейчас он мог бы уже взять в баре не лимонад, а что-то крепкое и проверить, помогает ли оно, когда тяжко на душе. Но Питер потерял пять лет, и он всё ещё школьник, и вся эта неподъёмная чепуха рухнула на мальчишеские плечи. Да, чёрт возьми, он всего лишь мальчишка, и сегодня, пока он говорил с этими важными адвокатами из Клинтона, именно мальчишкой он себя и ощущал. Мистер Мёрдок хмурил брови и кивал, мистер Нельсон произносил какие-то заумные слова, не имеющие никакого отношения к точным наукам и гик-культуре — и потому непонятные; мисс Пейдж суетилась вокруг, очевидно, испытывая к нему какие-то сестринские чувства, и угощала то пирогом, то конфетами. Питер бы, конечно, отказался из гордости, но уж больно долго он добирался из Квинса в Клинтон на обычном транспорте.  
Маскировка у него, конечно, высший класс. Но его не узнают в старенькой бейсболке и белой марлевой повязке. Минуса всего два: неудобно просовывать под неё соломинку и провизор в аптеке пытался всучить не обычную, а раскрашенную под костюм Человека-Паука.  
Питера Паркера — хотя других доказательств, кроме слов Мистерио, ещё нет.  
Его ненавидят, потому что он лжец и убийца; в него верят, потому что он совершил много добрых дел; единого мнения нет. Нью-Йорк, а за ним и весь мир, спорит о Человеке-Пауке, говорит о нём и вот-вот передерётся, как малявки в песочнице из-за крутой куклы комиксного персонажа.  
Человек-Паук — самый модный информационный повод, мрачно подытоживает Питер — и не сразу понимает, шумно втягивая в себя колючий холодный лимонад, что это произносит вовсе не его внутренний голос, а бородатый дяденька рядом.  
— Человек-Паук — самый модный информационный повод, а мы не можем ничего о нём написать, — ругается дяденька в телефонную трубку, очень расстроенно и устало. Щурится на строчки лежащего на барной стойке меню, как человек, который забыл очки. — Джона всегда остаётся Джоной, чтоб его. Карен, не утруждайся. Ну, откажемся от бумажной версии, всего-то проблем. Некоторые вообще закрываются. Прости за шум. Я в баре. Дома нечего выпить, соврал жене, что молоко кончилось.  
Он вздыхает вместо прощания с собеседницей. Сердитый и дальнозоркий, не сразу попадает по красной кнопке на экране смартфона. Потом делает глоток чего-то огненного, ядрёно пахнущего спиртом, и поворачивается к Питеру.  
— Извини, что громко говорил, — произносит дяденька раньше, чем Питер пугается, что его узнали. — Просто…  
— Это вы извините, что я подслушивал. Джона — это который… — Питер бессознательно прикладывает пальцы к маске, под нос, как если бы изображал одного диктатора.  
— Да. Он. Мы с ним вроде как конкуренты. Я…  
— Главный редактор «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень»? — догадывается Питер.  
— Всё ещё да. Митчелл Эллисон.  
Питер притормаживает на секунду. Не хочет врать, но и стащить с лица маску и сказать, что он — Питер Паркер и Человек-Паук, никак нельзя.  
Всего лишь одна маленькая ложь.  
— Бен, — представляется он, и мистер Эллисон протягивает ему руку, неуловимо меняясь в лице.  
— Моего хорошего друга звали Беном. Он был великолепным журналистом.  
Он, конечно, про Уриха. Тот честно писал про героев, про битву на Манхэттене, про погромы в Гарлеме и про Сорвиголову. Питер кивает, не зная, уместно ли спустя столько времени говорить «Соболезную».  
Митчеллу Эллисону и так нехорошо: он выглядит без очков, в футболке и спортивном костюме здесь, за стойкой бара, очень потерянно.  
Ещё несчастнее, чем загнанный в угол Паучок.  
— Зачем ты пьёшь лимонад со льдом, если простужен? — Мистер Эллисон кивает на марлевую маску.  
— Нет-нет, у меня… Аллергия.   
«На Джону».  
— Тогда ладно.  
Эллисон вздыхает. Питер вдруг ощущает дурацкий прилив энтузиазма.  
— Вы не расстраивайтесь. Жизнь — она…  
«...как прыжок на длинной паутине...»  
— ...как русские горки. Вверх-вниз. Никогда не знаешь, может, завтра будет лучше.  
— Ну, я не Джона. Я не стану ради поднятия тиража плевать на журналистскую этику и печатать все эти модные конспиративные теории. Что Таноса на самом деле сожрал космический кот, а Тони Старк жив. А тот бородач со спецэффектами не прислал мне ничего сенсационного.  
— Зато вы хороший человек, — ободряет его Питер и по-взрослому кладёт руку на плечо. — Вам должно повезти. Добро возвращается.  
— Хотел бы я верить, Бен.  
  
***   
  
— Давай сделаем это как Бонни и Клайд, — предлагает вечером Эм Джей, дослушав историю о встрече в баре.  
Питер чуть не опрокидывает стул.  
— Клайд Бэрроу вроде был геем.  
— Я не об этом, — спокойно парирует она. — Но я смотрю, ты учил матчасть. Они послали привет журналистам.  
— Их же так и не поймали?  
— А, ты не дочитал? — Она даже не спрашивает Питера, сразу набирает номер Неда. — Их машину прошили более чем сотней пуль.  
— Класс.  
— Зато они умерли вместе.  
  
***   
  
Митчелл Эллисон открывает утром свою личную рабочую почту — и не верит своим глазам. Протирает очки два раза.  
В письме с темой «Эксклюзив!» — фотографии. Много фотографий. Селфи на высоте птичьего полёта над ночным Квинсом. «Виктория», показанная в камеру. Человек-Паук с какой-то довольной пожилой женщиной. И у ларька с фаст-фудом, ему улыбается продавец. Две стройные тёмные фигуры, романтично стоящие в обнимку на щите «Добро пожаловать в Клинтон». Человек-Паук со вчерашним выпуском «Бюллетеня» в руках.  
Когда получается совладать с собой — Эллисон читает письмо.  
  
«Здравствуйте, мистер Эллисон.  
  
Я — Человек-Паук.   
И я не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть информацию о моём настоящем имени ради безопасности моих близких.   
Но с этого дня вы будете знать, что делает и чем живёт самый модный информационный повод города, когда он под маской. Всегда на шаг впереди Джоны, неплохо, да?  
  
Искренне ваш, Человек-Паук.  
  
P.S. Отвечу заодно на самые популярные вопросы: моё сердце занято, я не профессиональный гимнаст, я был в космосе, я уважаю старших и пропагандирую здоровый образ жизни. Правда, обожаю фаст-фуд. И пиццу. И бананы».  
  
— И лимонад, — догадливо улыбается Эллисон.  
Но так и не признаётся никому, что жал руку Человеку-Пауку.


End file.
